The Digi-Chronicals 1 By: HPB Inc The digipartners awaken
by Psquizziewitted
Summary: When a strange child steals Jake and Zoeys soccer ball, the truth about the digiworld is revealed to them and they now have to fight side by side with the rest of the digidestind to save the digiworld from evil.
The Digi-Chronicals 1 By: H.P.B. Inc "The digipartners awaken"

"Pass the ball kid" Said Jake "Huh" "I can't let them see me, there's already an evil human in digiworld. They can see my fluff on the ball. I have to take it!" "HEY, GIVE US OUR BALL BACK!" Said Jake. "Sorry Zoey, that weird kid stole our ball." "Why!" Said Zoey.  
"I don't know Zoey, I don't know"

?One day when a kid came to town?  
?No one thought he belonged?  
?Now that two kids found out?  
?That he's is no kid at all?  
?The kids now have digimon?  
?And have to save the world for you?

"Sorry Zoey, I don't know what that kid wanted, but I'm going to find out!" "Can I come Jake?" Said Zoey "Okay Zoey you can come." Said Jake. So the two kids followed what they thought was an devilish kid. They keep running and find Kari in the computer lab. Why are you here Kari you said you were going on vacation for a week with your brother Tai. Said Jake. "I was going to miss you so much." "Spill Kari" Said Zoey "Yea Kari, why are you here!" Said Jake "Fine Jake!" Said Kari

So Kari took a deep breath and told them really really fast and was so out of breath after that she fainted and was brought home by Jake and Zoey. Tai, Kari's brother, was home and vary weried because Kari almost died from lung cancer once. "Tai" Said Jake "What" Said Tai "Kari told us about these things called digimon and then these two wallkie talkie like things came out of the computer; we cought them then they flashed. What are they?" "New digivices came out of digiworld?" Wispered Tai "I guess so" Said Jake "I have to tell the gang real quick!" Exclaimed Tai

Ring,ring,ring,ring Hi is this Izzy "Yea, hey Tai, What's up" Said Izzy "guess what just happened when Kari turned the digiport on" Said Tai "What, what, spit it out Tai" Said Izzy "Two new digivices came out and were given to Kari's boyfriend and his best friend, Jake and Zoey" Said Tai "What" Said Izzy "There are two new digidestend, Izzy!" Said Tai "Wow Tai, prodigious" Said Izzy "I'll go tell the others" Said Izzy. "Thanks Izzy, that would be very helpful since these guys still don't know what digimon are" said Tai "ok, by Tai" Said Izzy

So Izzy called Mimi, Joe, Sora, Matt, and T.K. to tell them about the new digidestends and most of them said What the What.

"Would you like to go to digiworld with us and the gang for your first time." Said Tai "We are going on a week long camping trip to digiworld" Said Tai "Thanks Tai, I'll go" Said Jake "Me to" Said Zoey "Meet us here at 7:00 pm" Said Tai "After my soccer game." Said Tai "That reminds me, this strange kid that wore a cloke got fluff on our soccer ball and then stole it" Said Jake "Could that have been a digimon Tai?" Said Jake "I don't know Jake." Said Tai

Later at 6:45. "By mom!" Yelled Jake "Me and Zoey are going to a friends house for a sleep over." Scremed Jake "Bye" "Hey guys" Said Jake and Zoey "Were ready and really exited to go to digiworld" Said Zoey "Then lets go" Said Tai

"We just got downloaded Zoey!" Said Jake "This place is so cool Jake!" Said Zoey "WOH!" Said Jake "Are those Digimon?" Said Jake "Yea but, that's a really really dangerous digimon that has a dark ring!" Said Sora "Monicromon" Said Izzy "RUN!" Said Tai "Kari!" Said Jake "We forgot Kari!" Said Jake "I'll get her!" Said Jake. So Jake ran back to save Kari! Kari finally woke up and started running after she saw Jake and Monicromon!

"We finally got away Kari" Said Jake "Yea, but were cut off from the group!" "We'll be okay for now Kari" Said Jake "Do all digimon act like that?" Asked Jake "Yes" replied Kari "Ever since Ken took over" Said Kari "Who's Ken?" Asked Jake "Ken is a evil digidestend that tries to take over the digital world" Replied Kari "Wow that's scary!" Said Jake "Why aren't we hiding then Kari!" Said Jake "Ken never comes out at night" Replied Kari "Besides, I just hope that the others are okay!" Said Kari!

"RUN" Screamed Tai as Monicromon was chasing them in to a cave. "Is everyone here" "Yea Tai, were all here." Said Matt. "Wait Kari and Jake are missing!" Said Tai "They'll be fine as long as there together Tai" Said Matt "We should get some sleep and look for them in the morning" Said Sora "Fine" Said Tai "I can't sleep after all that!" I'm going to look around the cave okay?" Said Zoey "I'll go with you Zoey" "Okay T.K., lets go" So the two looked down the cave and found a large egg that was brown and prickly.

Zoey grabbed the egg and it glowed; then downloaded to a D-Terminal and fell in her hands. "T.K., YOU GOTA TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" "What the what!" Said T.K. "A new digimon came out!" Said Zoey "He said his name is Spikemon" Said Zoey "Cool, I get a digimon!" Said Zoey "We've got to go tell the others Zoey" Said T.K. "Okay, then lets go" Said Zoey The two kids walked back.

Meanwhile, in the morning with Kari and Jake.  
"Kari"  
"Yes, Jake"  
"I found this big NEW 3DSxl like device after I found this light green and dark green striped egg with pixels on it" Said Jake  
"I wanted to know if you had a digimon like I do." Said Jake  
"You have a digimon Jake"  
"Yea Kari" "I just got Pixelmon" Said Jake  
"We need to go tell the others!" Said Kari  
"Lets run and find them" Said Kari  
"Come on!"

"I can hear them Zoey" Said Spikemon  
"were Spike!" Said Zoey  
"This way, come on!" Said Spikemon  
"Wait Zoey, Were are you going!" Said Tai  
"Come back!" Said Sora  
"Kari!" Screamed T.K. running through the forest  
"I can see them, come on!" Said Matt  
"Your finally back Kari!" Said Tai  
"Ruuuuuuuun!" Screamed Izzy's digimon Tentomon.

"Hurry, he's coming!" Yelled Tentomon  
"Who?" Asked T.K.  
"I see him to!" Said Patamon "Who!" Yelled T.K.  
"The dreaded... Digimon Emperer!" Said Patamon trembaling in fear!  
"Hi, you little Digidestend" Said D.E.  
"You aren't going to beat this digimon you puny digidestend!" Said D.E.  
"You may have won the battles in the past but I promise you this, this one will be the last!" Scolded D.E. "  
Now go fight Piedmon, Now!" Yelled D.E.

"How are we going to beat a dangerous digimon like this" Said Izzy shivering with his computer. All the digimon digivolved to there full level of power. Mega and Ultimate digimon together could not beat Piedmon! What were they going to do! Even 6 ultimate and 2 mega digimon could only tickle Piedmon...

Then a miracle happend! "What's happening Izzy!" Said Tai "Prodigious, the bonds between Zoey, Spikemon, Jake, and Pixelmon are so strong that they D.N.A. digivolved all of our digimon together and they defeated Piedmon!" Said Izzy "Hey D.E., where's your digimon to help you now!" "Yay we did it!" Everyone Said "Yea!"

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Said Ken "I had no idea how mean I was being at all!" "Please forgive me!" Asked Ken the D.E. "Fine Ken, this time!" Said Tai "Oh thank you so much Tai!" Said Ken

4 MONTHS LATER  
Kari is dating Jake and Zoey is a professional soccer player on Tai's soccer team. It's been 4 months since Jake and Zoey got there digimon and they are the best of friends. Something is going on in Zoey's house. Run mom ahh! Help!


End file.
